Soul's Contradictions
by Shalimar28
Summary: Cela devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant... AU/Character OOC


**Diclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Bleach, ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo! Et l'iPhone 4 ainsi que tout le répertoire de Lady Gaga ne font pas parti de mes biens personnels!**

**NA: A la base, cette histoire est un one-shot mais je pense que je vais en faire une histoire, qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture à tous. ( P.S: You can leave me a review in English, if you can read French but aren't comfortable enough to write in it! Enjoy! and thanks for reading)**

_Hello, hello, baby_

« Mmh….mmh »

Instantanément réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone, Rukia, allongée sur le ventre, tente en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller d'ignorer les vibrations sonores émanant de l'objet posé sur sa table de chevet.

_You called, I can't hear a thing._

« Grrr… »

Décidée à rester dans son lit et à ignorer les effusions sonores, quel quelles soient, la jeune femme ne se laisse aucunement perturber par le faible grognement qu'elle vient d'entendre.

_I have got no service  
>in the club, you see, see<em>

Sentant soudain une main se glisser lentement entre le matelas et son estomac, la jeune femme laisse échapper un faible gémissement étouffé par son oreiller avant de réaliser qu'un autre corps se presse lascivement contre le sien.

Et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle perçoit le faible mouvement de lèvres pressées contre sa nuque.

« Mmmh…Ru…ki..aah... »

Supprimant un gloussement, Rukia sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire au son groggy et agacé de la voix de son compagnon.

Résolu à combattre son obstination, il enfonce les doigts de sa main droite, cachée sous leurs oreillers, dans la tête du matelas avant de se frayer un passage avec sa main gauche jusqu'au son sein droit de sa compagne, de l'attraper fermement et de le caresser lentement puis il le délaisse pour se faufiler jusqu'au tréfonds de son intimité, un petit sourire narquois faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres.

_Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
>Oh, you're breaking up on me<em>

De son côté, la jeune femme fait de son mieux pour résister à ses avances, reconnaissant que malgré son état de somnolence, la détermination de son compagnon à lui infliger les pires caresses pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux et ainsi mettre fin à son supplice doit être applaudie, cependant…

_« Nan, ça ne marchera pas… »_ se dit-elle en se concentrant pour ne pas céder à ses avances.

_Sorry, I cannot hear you,__  
><em>_I'm kinda busy._

Rukia, à présent, parfaitement réveillée, savoure avec plaisir la petite torture matinale qu'elle inflige à son homme, sachant pertinemment que son absence de réaction ne peut qu'accentuer son niveau d'agacement. Un sourire de satisfaction fait gentiment son apparition sur son visage lorsque soudain…

« Rou..kii..yaaaaa…. » Un frisson parcourt le corps engourdi de la jeune femme au son de la voix de son compagnon. Elle a à peine le temps d'y déceler une teinte suave et machiavélique qu'elle sent la main qui lui caressait lentement le sexe se glisser lentement vers l'extérieure jusqu'à se poser fermement sur ses fesses. Rukia n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sent son corps se presser plus fort contre son dos avant que les lèvres charnues de sa moitié ne laissent une traînée de baisers brûlants sur sa nuque.

_K-kinda busy_

« …si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite cette sonnerie, je prends ton nouvel Iphone4 et…..je ne sais pas….j'hésite encore entre le broyeur ou le micr…..

_K-kinda busssss….._

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bras gauche de la jeune femme sort miraculeusement de sous son oreiller pour attraper le téléphone, décrocher sans même vérifier l'identité de son correspondant et presser l'objet, maintenant en sécurité, fermement contre son oreille gauche.

« Allo ! »

Savourant sa victoire, son compagnon laisse échapper un léger ricanement avant de murmurer : « _Bonne fille_ » contre l'épaule de sa moitié.

Outrée, Rukia n'hésite pas une seconde avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« _**Allo, Rukia ?**_ »

Contre toute attente, et ce malgré un grognement de douleur, son partenaire continue de rire et va même jusqu'à lui donner une fessée pour ajouter à son humiliation avant de presser fermement son érection matinale contre ses cuisses qu'il tente, maladroitement d'écarter avec son genou droit.

Irritée par son attitude désinvolte et ses ricanements incessants contre sa nuque, la jeune femme tente sans grand succès de se dégager de son emprise.

« _**Rukia !**_ »

Ignorant la voix provenant de son téléphone, la jeune femme grogne après une énième tentative infructueuse. Lasse, elle décide de mettre de côté sa fierté en renonçant provisoirement à sa liberté.

« _**Euh.. Rukia ?**_»

La jeune femme profite du fait que son « ami » soit plus occupé à glousser contre son épaule qu'autre chose pour se redresser sur ses coudes avant de relever le drap sur leurs deux corps et enfin répondre à son interlocuteur.

« Oui, Momo, excuses-moi. Je t'écoute. »

« _**Ah Rukia ! Mais où est-ce que tu es, nom de Dieu ?**_ »

La jeune femme se gratte la tête et fronce quelque peu les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Mmm…pourquoi… »

Au même moment, son amant l'attrape délicatement par les hanches et fait doucement pivoter son corps. Son dos a à peine le temps d'être en contact avec son matelas, qu'il se penche déjà sur elle.

Surprise par son action, Rukia laisse échapper un petit cri qui malheureusement n'échappe pas aux oreilles de son interlocutrice.

«_** Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Rukia ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit ? **_»

Agacée, par son manque de self-contrôle, elle ferme les yeux et ses mord nerveusement les lèvres.

« Rien….juste..Euh… Momo… calme-toi…je ne comprends…»

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir un œil.

« _**Je rêve là…TU me demandes de me calmer ? Non mais tu débloques ? Tu sais au moins quel jour on est ? **_»

Rukia baille nonchalamment avant de répondre.

«…Euh vendredi…enfin je crois… »

Apparemment très amusé par la situation, son compagnon, dont les bras sont posés à plat sur les oreillers de chaque côté de la tête de Rukia, la regarde intensément avant de poser son front sur le sien et de murmurer : « Bonjour toi ! »

Charmée, la jeune femme lui offre un petit sourire, fait glisser sa main droite le long de l'épaule de son homme jusqu'à sa nuque, ses cheveux…lui caresse lascivement la chevelure avant de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, fermer ses yeux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes..

«_** Oui Rukia ! Vendredi ! Le jour de ton mariage avec Renji, l'amour de ta vie ! Tu me remets ?…. »**_

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrent instantanément. La main droite de Rukia glisse le long du torse de son compagnon.

Elle le repousse d'un geste bref.

Choqué, le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et se redresse sur ses genoux, juste à temps pour voir le regard apeuré de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne rompe tout contact visuel avec lui en roulant sur le côté.

_**« …Les préparatifs ont déjà commencé et devines quoi, la future mariée est introuvable ! Byakuya est au bord de l'explosion !… **_»

Comprenant la situation, le jeune homme s'allonge sans un mot derrière elle, relève le drap sur leurs corps dénudés, se presse contre son dos et entoure son bras gauche autour de sa taille avant de prendre appui sur son coude droit et de poser sa tête sur sa main droite.

**« Tous les invités sont déjà arrivés…ah non…c'est vrai ! Shûhei est également absent mais il n'est que témoin du marié, s'il ne vient pas ce qui est plus qu'improbable puisque c'est tout de même le meilleur ami du futur marié, il sera facilement remplaçable… »**

A ces mots, un frisson parcourt le corps de Rukia. Sa main droite s'agrippe fermement sur le bord du matelas alors que des larmes commencent doucement à se former sous ses yeux.

**« … Mais toi non ! Alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te ramènes illico presto avant que Renji ne se rende compte de ton absence ! » **

Sentant la prise de son compagnon se resserrer fermement sur sa taille et ses lèvres charnues se poser sur le haut de sa tête, Rukia souffle avant d'essuyer distraitement son visage avec le dos de sa main droite.

« Momo… »

Toujours dans les bras de son compagnon, Rukia se tourne et s'allonge sur le dos pour lui faire face. Elle plonge son regard anxieux dans la douceur de son regard ambré avant de poser la paume de sa main sur sa mâchoire anguleuse. Il lui offre un sourire d'encouragement avant d'attraper sa main et d'y déposer un baiser tout en la fixant tendrement.

Rukia ferme les yeux puis prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« … j'ai quelque chose à te dire…. »


End file.
